14 Stycznia 2006
TVP 1 06.00 Między Narwią a Niemnem - film dokumentalny, Polska 2003 06.30 Białoruś, Białoruś - magazyn 06.50 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07.05 Rok w ogrodzie - magazyn 07.25 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07.50 Był taki dzień: 14 stycznia - felieton 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.10 Piosenkarnia - program dla dzieci 08.20 Cybermysz - program dla młodzieży 08.45 Andy Pandy - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 08.50 Ziarno - program dla młodzieży 09.20 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09.50 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? (17): Śnieżny duch - serial animowany, USA 10.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (31) - serial obyczajowy 11.10 W rytmie samby: Basia i Matt Bianco - program rozrywkowy 11.45 SF - symulator faktu: Fizyka w medycynie - magazyn dla młodzieży 12.10 Re:akcja - program dla młodzieży 12.40 Parapet - program dla młodzieży 12.55 Był taki dzień: 14 stycznia - felieton 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Kochamy polskie komedie - teleturniej 13.35 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Kulm 16.15 Od przedszkola do Opola: Ewa Bem - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Warto kochać (24) - serial obyczajowy 18.25 Sąsiedzi: I tak źle, i tak niedobrze - serial komediowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.10 Hit na sobotę: Helena Trojańska (1/2) - film kostiumowy, Grecja/Malta/USA 2003 21.40 Sylwestrowa rewia Jedynki (1) - program rozrywkowy 22.40 Męska rzecz...: Nieśmiertelny 4: Ostatnia rozgrywka - film fantastyczny, USA 2000 00.05 Rajd Dakar 2006 - kronika 00.15 Około północy - magazyn 00.35 Kino nocnych marków: Cena ryzyka - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 199 02.15 Był taki dzień: 14 stycznia - felieton 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.15 Złotopolscy (320): To byłby piękny majątek - serial 06.40 Echa tygodnia 07.10 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07.35 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.45 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (117/156) - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 08.10 M jak miłość (377) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Jesteś tym, co jesz (8) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.30 Mały Brat - biografia Karola de Foucauld - film dokumentalny, Polska 2005 10.20 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 10.50 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - magazyn 11.15 Camerata - magazyn muzyczny 11.45 Kręcioła, czyli rozkręcamy Orkiestrę - program dla młodzieży 12.10 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 12.40 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (43) - serial komediowy 13.25 Święta wojna (225): Efekt cieplarniany - serial komediowy 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (734): Chybiony interes - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Załóż się - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Aktorzy "M jak miłość": W jak Witold Pyrkosz 17.10 Duże dzieci - talk show 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 19.50 Kraj się śmieje (1): Podróże i sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 20.40 Mój pierwszy raz - program rozrywkowy 21.25 Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Legenda Czerwonego Smoka - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1994 00.00 Krzyżowy ogień - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 01.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; program religijny 07:00 Jej portret, Ewa Czyzman; cykl reportaży 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qultura; magazyn kulturalny 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad; magazyn kulturalny 08:55 5 minut o...; magazyn 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy; magazyn gospodarczy /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy; serial dokumentalny Polska 17:00 Qultura; magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Warszawski tydzień; felieton 19:00 Telemotor; magazyn 19:30 Muzyka na żywo; program muzyczny 20:00 Świat; magazyn informacyjny 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Album Mazowsza; magazyn regionalny 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Odpływ; film przygodowy Wielka Brytania 1998; reż.: Nicholas Renton; wyk: Robbie Coltrane, Chris Barnes /stereo/ 00:45 Tygodnik Trójki 01:25 Kurier 01:40 Studio pogoda 01:45 Kurier sportowy 02:00 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 02:25 Nieznane katastrofy, Osobowy do Ełku, odc. 10; serial dokumentalny Polska 2004 /stereo/ Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (167) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (168) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 07:30 Jesteśmy – magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08:00 Sonic X – serial animowany, USA 08:30 Hugo familijny – program dla dzieci 09:00 Eureko – ja to wiem 10:00 Bravo – magazyn muzyczny 10:30 Duracell: Eksploracje: Walka o przetrwanie – wyprzedzić ewolucję – film popularnonaukowy 11:00 Kabareton – program rozrywkowy 12:00 Samo życie (637) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 12:45 Samo życie (638) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 13:30 Rodzina zastępcza (127) – serial komediowy, Polska 14:00 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 15:00 Pensjonat pod Różą (46) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 16:00 Gotowe na wszystko (21) – serial obyczajowy, USA 17:00 Exclusive – program rozrywkowy 17:15 Kuba wojewódzki 18:15 Daleko od noszy (47) – serial komediowy, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz, czy nie grasz? 20:45 Zwierzak – komedia, USA 2001 21:30 Studio Lotto 22:25 Zabójcze wspomnienie – film fantastyczny, USA 1999 00:25 Dziewczyny w bikini – program rozrywkowy 01:25 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 01:55 BoomBox – program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 11:30 Ciao Darwin: Kaskaderzy kontra cyrkowcy – program rozrywkowy 12:45 Na Wspólnej (576) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 13:10 Na Wspólnej (577) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 13:35 Na Wspólnej (578) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 14:00 Na Wspólnej (579) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 14:25 Anioł stróż (3) – serial komediowy, Polska 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 15:25 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 16:30 Tylko mnie kochaj – na planie – reportaż 17:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Na ojczystym języku – magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (4) – serial komediowy, Polska 20:35 Kryminalni (7) – serial kryminalny, Polska 21:40 Kontakt – film fantastyczny, USA 1997 00:30 Jezioro Salton – film sensacyjny, USA 2002 02:25 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 05:45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 06:10 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:00 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – magazyn wnętrzarski 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Punkt, set, mecz – magazyn siatkarski 10:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 11:30 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 12:00 MacGyver (88) – serial sensacyjny, USA 13:00 Siatkówka: Wózki BT AZS Politechnika Warszawska – VKS Joker Piła 15:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 16:00 Łabędziem być... – progr. rozrywkowy 17:00 Largo (31) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Niekończąca się opowieść – film fantastyczny, Niemcy 1984 20:00 Komisarz Rex (5) – serial sensacyjny, Austria 21:00 Dziki (15) – serial komediowy, Polska 22:00 Wydarzenia 22:10 Eksperyment: jasnowidz (3) – reportaż 23:10 Playboy: Playback – film erotyczny, USA 1995 01:05 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:30 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:55 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 02:20 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 02:45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 03:10 Joker – program rozrywkowy 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania, odc. 340; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Radosław Popłonikowski /stereo/ 06:25 Plebania, odc. 341; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Radosław Popłonikowski 06:50 Plebania, odc. 342; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Radosław Popłonikowski /stereo/ 07:10 Plebania, odc. 343; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Radosław Popłonikowski /stereo/ 07:35 Plebania, odc. 344; telenowela Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Radosław Popłonikowski /stereo/ 08:00 Echa tygodnia 08:35 Panna z mokrą głową, Od pierwszego wejrzenia, odc. 6; serial dla dzieci Polska 1994; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Anna Nehrebecka 09:05 Mówi się..., odc. 49; poradnik 09:25 Wieści polonijne, odc. 126; aktualności 09:40 Porozmawiajmy, odc. 19; rozmowa 10:30 Klan, odc. 1009; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka /stereo/ 10:50 Klan, odc. 1010; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka /stereo/ 11:15 Klan, odc. 1011; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka /stereo/ 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Smak Istrii; magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka, odc. 148 /stereo/ 12:35 Białoruś, Białoruś..., odc. 7; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 13:10 Na dobre i na złe, Uśpiona miłość, odc. 229; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Artur Urbański; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski /stereo/ 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola, Formacja Full Power Spirit; program dla dzieci /stereo/ 14:30 Made in Poland, odc. 29; teleturniej /program na żywo/ 14:55 Wszyscy tańczą cha, cha, cha 15:10 Szansa na sukces, Zimowa piosenka, odc. 44 /stereo/ 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska, odc. 9; magazyn /program na żywo/ 17:00 Teleexpress /program na żywo/ 17:15 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe 17:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Los żołnierza; reportaż 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie, odc. 66; program muzyczny /stereo/ 18:25 M jak miłość, odc. 308; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 19:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka, Własne gniazdko, odc. 1 19:30 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ 20:00 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 20:05 Feliksa Falka wizja Polski: Kapitał, czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce; komedia Polska 1989; reż.: Feliks Falk; wyk: Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka 21:30 Opole na bis, 80 lat Polskiego Radia, odc. 1; koncert Polska 2005 /stereo/ 22:15 Nowy Jork według Głowackiego; reportaż /stereo/ 22:45 Tele PRLe, odc. 13; program dokumentalny 23:35 Z daleka, a z bliska, odc. 9; magazyn 00:30 M jak miłość, odc. 308; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka, Własne gniazdko, odc. 1 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:00 Feliksa Falka wizja Polski: Kapitał, czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce; komedia Polska 1989; reż.: Feliks Falk; wyk: Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka 03:20 Nowy Jork według Głowackiego; reportaż /stereo/ 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka, odc. 148 /stereo/ 04:15 Labirynty kultury, Jama Michalikowa, odc. 1; reportaż 04:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Los żołnierza; reportaż 05:05 Tele PRLe, odc. 13; program dokumentalny 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:00 Program dnia 09:05 Słowa i twarze - Miron; film dokumentalny 1993 09:45 Przewodnik, odc. 18; magazyn kulturalny 10:00 Studio kultura - Rozmowy; rozmowa 10:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Balon; film krótkometrażowy Polska 1967; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk 10:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Zabicie jaja; film animowany Holandia 1977; reż.: Paul Driessen 10:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Słoneczna strona; film animowany Holandia 1985; reż.: Paul Driessen 11:00 Rekolekcje; dramat psychologiczny Polska 1977; reż.: Witold Leszczyński; wyk: Ryszard Cieślak, Wojciech Pszoniak 12:15 Helmut Nadolski; reportaż 12:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Dwa listy; film animowany; reż.: Krzysztof Krauze 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje 13:25 Klasyka filmowa: Po śmierci; film obyczajowy Rosja 1913; reż.: Yevgeni Bauer 14:10 Klasyka filmowa: Umierający łabędź; dramat psychologiczny Rosja 1916; reż.: Yevgeni Bauer 15:05 Tańcząc za dolary - Balet Kirova w Petersburgu; film dokumentalny USA 1997 15:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Franz Kafka; film animowany Polska 1991; reż.: Piotr Dumała 16:00 Blok premierowy: Bieszczady 16:15 Przewodnik, odc. 18; magazyn kulturalny 16:30 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka, Historia dźwięku, odc. 20; serial dokumentalny USA 2005 17:05 Dwie ojczyzny - dyskusje młodych Łemków; film dokumentalny 1987 17:45 Łemkowie - modlitwa za zmarłych; film dokumentalny 1996 18:25 Opole ‘89 - Koncert Rock Opole, zespół KSU; koncert 18:50 Bieszczadzki Teksas; film dokumentalny 2003 19:10 Tryptyk bieszczadzki w drewnie; film dokumentalny 1997 19:40 Wypalacze; reportaż 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Bieszczady; rozmowa 21:00 Siekierezada; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1985; reż.: Witold Leszczyński; wyk: Edward Żentara, Ludwik Pak 22:30 Więcej niż fikcja: Projekt "Turandot"; film dokumentalny USA 2000 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Poza Kontrolą, Zespół Soulburners, odc. 13; koncert 00:15 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Tabula Rasa, odc. 19; program artystyczny 00:17 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie, odc. 5; magazyn muzyczny 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, Lubiewo, odc. 6 Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Diabły, diabły – dramat, Polska 1991 09:50 Cud w Nowym Jorku – dramat, USA 1994 11:40 Detektyw Monk (15) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Tajemna broń – film dok. 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 14:40 Jeden wieczór, jeden gwiazdor – koncert Ushera 16:05 Łapu capu ekstra 16:35 Królowa ringu – film obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 18:30 El Cid – legenda o mężnym rycerzu – film animowany, Hiszpania 2003 20:00 Most przeznaczenia – dramat, Hiszpania/ W. Bryt./Francja 2004 22:05 Premiera: Spartan – thriller, USA/Niemcy 2004 00:00 W potrzasku – thriller, Francja 2004 02:00 Łowcy umysłów – horror, USA/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 03:45 To właśnie miłość – komedia romantyczna, W. Bryt./USA 2003 HBO 06:30 Psi mistrz: Puchar Europy – film dla dzieci, USA 2004 07:55 Mighty Wind – komedia muzyczna, USA 2003 09:25 Gwiezdne wrota (1, 2) 10:50 Młodzi rajdowcy – film obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 12:20 Uśmiech Mony Lizy – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 14:20 Manchester United – komedia romantyczna, Norwegia 2003 15:45 Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla – film fantastyczny, Nowa Zelandia/USA 2003 19:00 Premiera: Wszyscy święci – komedia, USA 2004 20:30 Cinema, cinema 21:00 HBO na stojaka! 22:00 Ostatni samuraj – dramat wojenny, USA 2003, wyk. Tom Cruise 00:30 Bez twarzy – film sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Nicolas Cage 02:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood 03:10 Osada – thriller, USA 2004 04:55 Nowa tożsamość – thriller, Niemcy 2003 TVN 7 06:30 Telesklep 08:30 Droga do gwiazd 09:30 Gra na maksa, odc. 17: serial 10:30 Seans filmowy 11:05 Chwila prawdy 12:10 Kolęda primadonny: film 13:50 Niesamowite historie, odc. 9: serial 14:20 Na osi 14:50 Jak łyse konie 16:00 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, odc. 20: serial 16:55 Kowboje: film 19:15 Kochane kłopoty, odc. 13: serial 20:10 Spadaj na ziemię: film 21:55 Punkt zapalny: film 23:35 Detektyw Monk, odc. 7: serial 00:40 Nocne igraszki TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 05:10 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy 06:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 06:05 Bilans 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 07:15 Studio TVN 24 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:34 Multikino 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:15 Portfel 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:45 Bez komentarza 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody „na żywo” z Austrii, serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:35 Zdrowie 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody „na żywo” z Austrii, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Styl 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:10 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy, odc. 1 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy, odc. 2 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody „na żywo” z Austrii, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:35 Automaniak 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:36 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 14:45 Bez komentarza 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody „na żywo” z Austrii, serwis sportowy 15:10 e-Life 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Dama Pik 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody „na żywo” z Austrii 16:10 Studio TVN 24 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 18:06 Raport 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Zdrowie 19:00 Fakty, serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Styl 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:08 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy, odc. 1 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy, odc. 2 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 21:10 Magazyn sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 21:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:35 Firma 23:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 23:05 Bilans tygodnia 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:32 Zdrowie 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:05 Magazyn sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 00:25 Reportaż 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 00:40 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 02:05 Firma 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:31 Raport 03:00 Skrót informacji 03:01 Bez komentarza 03:11 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Automaniak 04:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Styl Eurosport 08:30 Rajd Dakar: Rajd 13. etap 09:00 Puchar Świata w Val di Fiemme: Kombinacja norweska Bieg na 10 km 09:30 Top 24 Clubs – ranking klubów 10:00 Puchar Świata w Val di Fiemme: Biegi narciarskie Bieg kobiet na 15 km stylem dowolnym 11:00 Puchar Świata w Val di Fiemme: Biegi narciarskie Bieg mężczyzn na 30 km stylem klasycznym 12:30 Puchar Świata w Wengen: Narciarstwo alpejskie Zjazd mężczyzn 14:15 Puchar Świata w Ruhpolding: Biathlon Sprint mężczyzn 15:45 Puchar Świata w Val di Fiemme: Kombinacja norweska Bieg na 10 km 16:00 Puchar Świata w Val di Fiemme: Kombinacja norweska Konkurs skoków na obiekcie HS 134 17:45 Puchar Świata w Königsee: Bobsleje 2. przejazd dwójek mężczyzn 18:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Kulm/Bad Mitterndorf: Loty narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 200 20:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Lakeside: Rzutki Półfinały 22:30 Rajd Dakar: Rajd 14. etap 23:00 YOZ – Youth Only Zone 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 23:45 Fight Club: Sporty walki 01:15 Rajd Dakar: Rajd 14. etap 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe Polonia 1 06:40 Tygrysia Maska: film 07:25 Cierpieć z miłości, odc. 6: serial 08:10 Top shop 18:35 Projekt UFO: serial 19:20 Bank samotnych serc 20:00 Ostatnim razem w Paryżu: film 22:15 Video Fashion 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:35 Seksplozja 23:55 Reflex 00:15 Goon 00:35 Night Shop 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Military Shop 01:05 Erotyczna giełda 01:15 Night Shop 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Night Shop 02:00 Program erotyczny 02:20 Night Shop 02:35 Sex Flirty 02:55 Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 03:25 Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop 03:50 Sex Flirty HBO 2 06:30 Mój dom w Umbrii: film 08:10 Wychować Waylona: film 09:40 Czego pragnie dziewczyna: film 11:25 Przygody Ociee Nash: film 13:05 Suite Hawana 14:30 Miasto nadziei: film 16:00 Płonąca pułapka: film 17:55 Na planie 18:30 Starsza pani musi zniknąć: film 20:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią, odc. 53: serial 20:55 Milczenie: film 22:45 Dzikie żądze II: film 00:20 Podglądając Hollywood 00:50 Gdybym był bogaty: film 02:35 Fisher King: film 04:50 Suite Hawana MTV 06:00 MTV Pobudka 08:00 Wade Robson Show 08:30 Budzik MTV 10:00 MTV Kontra 11:00 70s House 11:30 Nowożeńcy 12:00 Fabulous Life – "Nastoletnie gwiazdy" 13:00 MTV Goal 13:30 Wanna Come In? 14:00 MTV wkręca 15:00 Zakład 16:00 MTV wkurza 17:00 Made 18:00 Penetratorzy 19:00 Shakedown Bootcamp 20:00 The Trip 20:30 Disco 2000 21:00 Big Urban Myth 21:30 MTV w domu u... 22:00 Pimp My Ride – edycja brytyjska 22:30 MTV wkurza 23:00 Viva La Bam 23:30 Wild Boyz 00:00 Jackass 00:30 Dirty Sanchez – do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 10:00 Smooth wake up 11:00 Wczoraj i dziś 12:00 Smells like 90's 12:30 So 80's 13:00 Hits Lista 15:00 VH1 Hits 16:00 Best of Bytesize 17:00 MTV Live z Outkast 18:00 Driven z Mikem Tysonem 19:00 VH1 Hits 21:30 Wczoraj i dziś 22:00 All Access 23:00 Viva La Disco 02:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Canal + Sport 05:00 Valencia CF – Osasuna Pampeluna: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 06:30 Manchester City – Manchester United: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 07:25 Ligue 1 07:55 Prokom Trefl Sopot – Armani Jeans Mediolan: Koszykówka Euroliga 10:10 Primera división 10:40 NBA Action 11:10 Minnesota Timberwolves – Denver Nuggets: Koszykówka NBA 13:10 Ligue 1 13:40 Manchester City – Manchester United: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 15:55 FC Liverpool – Tottenham Hotspur: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 18:05 AS Nancy Lorraine – Olympique Lyon: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 20:00 Manchester City – Manchester United: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 21:55 Valencia CF – Osasuna Pampeluna: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:00 FC Liverpool – Tottenham Hotspur: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 02:00 AS Nancy Lorraine – Olympique Lyon: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 04:00 NFL Game Day: Futbol amerykański 04:30 Łapu capu ekstra Canal + Film 05:05 Witaj, nocy: film 07:00 Pieniądze albo miłość: film 08:35 Dzieci operacji Kondor 09:35 Joey, odc. 15: serial 10:00 Łapu capu 10:10 Wredne dziewczyny: film 11:50 Wirujący seks: film 13:30 Prezent na święta: film 15:10 Męskie-żeńskie: serial 15:50 Duch sportowy: film 16:05 Czekając na Joe: film 17:50 Lot w Kosmos: film 19:35 Teletubbies, odc. 19: serial 20:00 Amnezja: film 21:35 Ciepła czapka: film 23:05 Most przeznaczenia: film 01:05 Edukatorzy: film 03:15 Efekt motyla: film Discovery Channel 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 06:00 Holenderskie zapory morskie 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 08:00 Amerykański chopper, odc. 2: serial 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 09:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 10:00 Starcie bestii: serial 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 12:00 Holenderskie zapory morskie 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 14:00 Amerykański chopper, odc. 2: serial 15:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: serial 16:00 Brainiac: Odjechane eksperymenty, odc. 5: serial 17:00 Najlepsze maszyny: serial 17:30 Najlepsze maszyny: serial 18:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 19:00 Wielkie kradzieże – spektakularne ucieczki: serial 20:00 Dziś wybieram! 21:00 Dziś wybieram! 22:00 Dziś wybieram! 23:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka 00:00 Brainiac: Odjechane eksperymenty, odc. 5: serial 01:00 Winny czy niewinny?, odc. 1: serial 02:00 Winny czy niewinny?, odc. 2: serial 03:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 03:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 04:00 Starcie bestii: serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku